1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual mirror viewing systems, and more particularly pertains to a dual mirror viewing system which provides an above ground exterior view through a below ground basement window. Many homes and buildings are constructed with below ground basement windows surrounded by an exterior window well. The view conventionally afforded through these basement windows allows observation of only the unattractive window well. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides an adjustable dual mirror system which is adaptable for mounting in a varietY of differently dimensioned window wells to provide basement occupants of a building with a scenic above ground exterior view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dual mirror viewing systems are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a dual mirror viewing system is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,841, which issued to H. Silver on Sept. 14, 1920. This patent discloses a projection system which utilizes a telescoping tube enclosing vertically spaced inclined mirrors to provide visual communication between rooms located at different vertical elevations within a building. U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,258, which issued to E. McDonald on Jan. 9, 1940, discloses a mirror system for reflecting light from a vehicle headlights over the crest of a steep hill. U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,114, which issued to C. Ellithorpe on Sept. 1, 1959, discloses a dual mirror viewing system for allowing observation of an above ground bank service door by a below ground bank employee. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,216, which issued to J. Herbec et al on Sept. 23, 1986, discloses a mirror system which allows viewing in either direction between vertically spaced locations. The device is designed for use in armored vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,572, which issued to J. Cossey on Oct. 27, 1987, discloses a mirror system for viewing an infant in the rear seat of a vehicle utilizing a mirror mounted in the back seat of the vehicle which is adjustable so that it reflects the image of the infant to the rear view mirror for viewing by the vehicle driver.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to dual mirror viewing systems, none of these devices disclose a dual mirror viewing system having an adjustable frame which allows vertical, lateral, and angular adjustment of mirrors to provide an above ground view through a below ground basement window. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of dual mirror viewing systems, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such dual mirror viewing systems, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.